1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drive for two counter-rotating cutting rollers of a paper shredding or cutting apparatus, and more particularly to such an apparatus in which each roller is independently gear-driven by an induction motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A drive for two counter-rotating cutting rollers is described in German Patent Specification No. 1.810.622. That drive has been satisfactory because it combines a high degree of efficiency with a compact construction in which one motor drives both cutting rollers, the motor having gear teeth on its shaft which mesh with a helical gear on one end of the shaft of one of the cutting rollers, the second cutting roller being driven by a gear on its shaft which meshes with a gear on the other end of the shaft of the first cutting roller. The drive of the second cutting roller through the two gears meshing with one another, however, still uses excessive energy.